Loving with Smile Dip
by Eros-Valentine
Summary: This story is based on Yuki Lolis picture /art/Loving-with-Acid-Also-known-as-Smile-Dip-320613615 hope you enjoy both of tem give hers a look and mine a read warning contains incest


It is hard to deal with old feelings creeping up and new ones coming out too. I can look at this scientific or with paranormal means. Scientifically we all have a strong filling to be connected with our family it perfectly normal but sometimes not knowing that they are our family that can cause love to happen. Truly I know that Mabel is my twin sister oh I forgot I am Dipper Pines. Dipper isn't my real name it is just a nickname I got because of the birthmark on my head it is shaped like the big dipper so you see why I got the nick name. I am not really going to reveal my true name because I don't find it necessary. My age is twelve and well I am guessing you are probably smart enough to realize that my sister is too. I am writing in a journal right now just something to do keep my feelings in check and think about the whole thing the budding love for her not just the love you should have for your family the love that started to bud for her was that of a lover who I couldn't live without.

Mabel doesn't know about my feelings I don't think she does because she wouldn't be so mean if she did. She shoes me her skin and what I mean about that is she usually will only wear her random sweatshirt to bed and would have a ninety percent match such as she would be wearing a purple sweater that says [I am puuurrrrfect] and her panties would say [I am one cool cat.] What is almost unbearable is when we both are sleeping me and her both roll around when we sleep seeing her turn and roll around seeing her panties sticking to her like a tail on a dog showing every little part of her let's call her lower hidden features. When she rolls her sweater sometimes will creep up on her and will creep down on her to when I stay awake watching in suspense just waiting for me to see a glimpse of her bra or her beautiful budding breast an image almost unfathomable to me. Her silky smooth skin is almost twice as sweet as the syrup we drink for breakfast. I used the word silky to describe her skin but I know that silky doesn't even come close to what describes her skin there is no word for how smooth her skin is and there never will be either. Despite me and her being Twins our skin should feel the same but it is so different her skin is the best feeling ever indescribable no one could not the greatest writers Homer, Howard Phillips Lovecraft, Samuel Clemens, Oscar Wilde, William Shakespeare, George Byron, Abraham Stoker, or Robert Lawrence Stein couldn't even describe a portion of how the good the feeling of her skin is.

Mabel thinks I am a sleepy head though I am because I stay up watching her until my body gives out from exhaustion. Today I got up after Mabel and Waddels dog pilled on me "wakie, wakie eggs and more eggs." "Okay, okay Mabel, Wadels I am up" Mabel got off of me then I got up. Waddels jumped off of me when I was rising. I then started to say "okay I am going to take a shower" "nope I am first" she started to run towards the bathroom I raced her and we started to trip each other she was the first one to get to the bathroom. I waited in the bedroom for her to be done part of me tried not to think of her lathering up putting the body wash in her hands then gently rubbing her budding breast lathering down and up covering herself with suds. My thoughts were broken when she came into the room dripping wet covered in a purple towel she let the towel drop seeing her supple wet naked body was more than I could bare I acted like a brother and I said "aww Mabel come on" I then left the room.

What the fuck did I write I mean I said I acted like a brother what the fuck am I then I if have to act like a brother. Truly I am disturbing myself what is going through my mind why am I keeping this journal I shouldn't really keep this journal or think these thoughts. Part of me says I shouldn't worry that I should just accept these feelings. Today was a pain I had to move a few things for Grunkle Stan it feels like he gets a kick out of working me like a dog. I really worked up a sweat today she then walked up to me and said "well Dr. Funstine if I wasn't mistaken your growing muscles oh wait nope that is a whelp." She then started to laugh the red headed angle Wendy Corduroy she was my liquor she was the person who would drown out the monster in my head that which is my more than family love for Mabel. I think it is funny how the person that gets my mind of Mabel is the opposite of she is older, smart, her chest size was about a C and Mabel's was a budding b I know because I gave in to my well I don't know what to call it disease, addiction, or what when she was gone I rummaged through her panty and bra drawer I took her favorite pair bought her an exact match and put the new one in the drawer.

I use them to masturbate it feels fifteen times better than normal. When I use her bra I pretend it is her giving me a tit job when I use her panties I pretend that I am making love to her. It is tough to hold my feelings down when Mabel is around me and she is usually always around me. "Hi Wendy well we can't all be freakishly strong like you." She smiled and put her hands on her hips like she was angry "ohhhhohh that is the pot calling the kettle black with that freaky birthmark on your forehead." I put my hands on my hips and acted like I was hurt "ouch, ouch, ouch I am hurt you upset me tsk, tsk, tsk." We just started to laugh and talk for a good while until the work day was done dinner was very well done it was meatloaf with mash potatoes since I was up all night yesterday I wanted to wanted to stay up but I passed out.

I had a vivid dream where I was having sex with Mabel I swore I could feel her hands over my body. Imagine silk, satin, cotton, and Fleece all wrapped into one times twelve I mean to truly to describe how her hands felt would be near damn impossible I never felt anything like it and I will probably not ever feel such a thing again. In my dreams she started to jerk me off I tell you what it was a vivid dream because when I woke up that day my sheets were drenched in cum I couldn't let Mabel see that I had cum so I quickly washed the sheets. I was tired of not being able to tell Mabel my feelings so I decided that I would get her into the right kind of mind set there was one thing I know that could get her into a mood that would agree to anything and that would be of course the rare candy Smile Dip that was her favorite candy ever. I know she would sell anything she ever had for a packet of it Hell she would sell her soul for a packet did you see what I did there I cleverly said Hell and sell her soul I never really noticed but I am a clever man. The truly bad thing is that there is one location that I know of that still has Smile Dip and that is the old abandon convenient store Dust 2 Dawn well fortunately the married ghost that haunt the place actually like me. I knew I had to go get it which was a pain because when I get back it will probably be midnight.

I decided to ride my bike there. It was one of those nights where it was comfortable it was warm not swampy warm so there is that. I don't know what time I left but I do know that it took me a while to get to Dust 2 Dawn because the sun has set. I went in and the lights came on in a flash then Ma and Pa came floating up "hey there Dipper what can I do for you?" Pa asked "how are you?" Ma said they both looked happy to see him there like he was one of their kids showing up from the home well I could understand there really wasn't that much people to visit this place besides teenagers and the Duskerton's hated teenagers. "I am doing fine (I gave a little nod to Ma I then turned to Pa) um Pa I got a question I know last time I was here Mabel ate basically all of the Smile Dip but I was wondering do you have anymore."

Pa started to scratch his head "hmmm I think so I will go check in the back." He started to float to the back in my mind I was screaming "please have it please have it please have it." "So how is your cute sister doing?" That snapped me out of my mind and I quickly shook my head "uh what?" "I asked how your sister was" "oh ya she is doing fine" "she is a cute one isn't she" "um yes" I started feeling embarrassed so I looked away. "I am sorry kido it turns out we only have one packet left your sister really went after it." I wasn't surprised Mabel loved candy and she really, really, really, really, loved Smile Dip.

"That will be fine thank you." It may look like I was thinking with my penis but I knew that I was thinking more with my heart because I felt more love for Mabel then lust she wasn't just somebody close to me that I could release my pent up fluids on or in her it wasn't like that. The feelings I felt for her was that of love I loved how she usually could find a positive thing out of a negative, that she was cute she had, a weird sense of humor, she would make her own sweaters, she usually always had energy for everything, she would try to get her ways any means necessary, and how she always made me smile. The love I had for Mabel is true well I don't know if this is just me trying to justify it to me or to anybody who might reads this. Sometimes I think to myself that I am just trying to justify it to make me feel better and ninety-five percent of the time I think I am right that I should feel this way that my reasoning is just and fair. The other five percent the old saying pops up into my head 'a tyrant will always find an excuse for their tyranny.' Despite what I said just a while ago that my love for Mabel was love I dare even say true love my whole body still ached for her though I thought it would be mean if I just left the Duskerton's there is an old Irish proverb that says 'better good manners than good looks' I am not really Irish but I was watching Frazier one day and they talked about Irish proverbs.

Me and the Duskerton's talked for a good bit when I thought that we talked enough and they had there fills of company or at least where I could say goodbye and they wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. I then peddled back home I was pondering basically everything. I am not proud of it but since my mind was going fifty miles per hour I got lost but I realized my mistake and went the right way. When I got home and went up to my room I don't know but I think I was expecting to find Mabel asleep but she was not she was somewhat pacing around fiddling with her fingers and her cheeks were a little red. She looked at me and said "ummm Dipper we need to talk about something." I don't know why but I panicked and stopped her before she could finish the thought and pulled out the packet of Smile dip Mabel's eye lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. She let out a squeal and quickly grabbed the packet then ripped of the top. She viciously dug into I could tell she was enjoying it.

She was getting low and that is when I knew my chance was running out so I got close and I can't truly describe it really I have been shocked before it felt somewhat similar more intense but better. My voice cracked I am not going to write how it cracked because I was kicking myself mentally and I can't remember where it cracked the most "um Mabel you got something on the side of your face don't worry I will get it." I got in close and licked her cheek a little she looked at me like she was trying to take the whole room in. It dawned on me the only reason I licked her was because I read it that women like it when you lick them but it was they liked it when you licked there vagina at that moment I felt so stupid. My face morphed from one of nervousness to one of panic. "Um Dipper" I didn't let her finish I kissed her passionately I was really surprised when she started to playfully bat my tongue with hers. At one time my legs actually gave out on me we both kind of faulted I felt goofy, sorry and embarrassed about it. I swallowed then I confessed to her "Mabel I love you" she smiled then put her hand on my shoulder and said "I love you too bro, bro."

"No I mean I love, love you" she then replied "I love, love you too bro, bro, bro." she was blushing now almost as red as she was when I first came into the room. "No I mean" she interrupted me "I know what you mean I also love you more than a sister should love her brother sometimes when you sleep I just watch your form and think to myself how I want to crawl into bed next to you but I was afraid of how you would react and last night when you slept I touched your penis and stroked you off I was going to confess to you first when you came in I was hoping I dint have to the other day when I took a shower and came back in and let the towel drop I was hoping your lust would take you and you basically tackle me and ravish my body." I didn't mean to but I got to excited and accidently tackled Mabel to the ground she started to laugh and say "I didn't mean now" "I am sorry I just too excited since I do the same I watch you when you sleep and I wanted to just overwhelm you when you dropped the towel but I was scared of what would happen so I didn't." We started to make out almost like it was the end of the world or it could be just because we were making up for lost time. I started to slide my hands up her sweater I started to play with her breast though I was doing it over her bra "um Dipper" I panicked a little I quickly took my hands out of her sweater. "I am sorry did I move to fast" again my voice was shaky and my pitch went up and down though I really didn't want to put it in "um no Dipper I want to feel your hands on my bare skin" her voice was soft at first she then got more confidence in her voice at the end.

I started to undress Mabel quickly it was almost like her clothes were bombes that's how fast I striped her. I was about to get to feel Mabel's bare chest when she stopped me and said "it's unfair for me to be the only one naked" I should be in the gunnies book of world records for how fast I peeled out of my clothes it was almost like a cartoon. I was already hard Mabel was wide eyed looking at my erection "wh what?" That time I don't mind showing you where I stuttered a little to my amazement Mabel said "that is the biggest penis I have ever seen" "wait you haven't even seen any other penises." She started to laugh "that's true" she then laid back down I started massage her breast she let out a squeak "umm this feels so good" with my right hand I kept massaging her breast and with my left hand I trailed down her body. I then stuck my index and middle finger inside her she let out a loud shriek I somewhat jumped then quickly took my fingers "I am sorry are you okay?" "Okay I feel great keep going please" I didn't want to disappoint Mabel so I kept going and it made me feel really good doing it too.

I started flexing my fingers and would pull them out and push them back she started to moan faster and faster. I also used my thumb to massage her clit sometimes gently flicking I kept doing this until she let out an Earth shaking yell. "I am guessing you enjoyed it" I have seen Mabel smile but the smile on her face looked like it hurt I was almost blinded me haha "I am guessing you liked that" "soooooo muuuuuccccchhhhh to be truthful I know we are twins but I felt somewhat distant from you when we kissed it made me feel like we were closing the gap when you stuck your fingers inside me I felt close to you I want to feel closer to you so pleas penetrate me and let us feel like we are almost one." I was so happy to hear those words from her I gently spread her legs and positioned myself so I could penetrate taking her virginity and giving her mine. I slowly started moving my bee to her flower she weakly put her hands on my shoulders I then asked "wait you said you wanted for us to become closer?" "I do want that I just want to ask you for a favor first" "um what is your favor?" "Dipper will you kiss me like I am your woman?"

"On one condition" Mabel raised her eyebrow "what is your condition?" I smiled as wide as I could and said "as long as you kiss me as your man" she started getting tears in her eyes I understood why it was such a happy moment it was beyond happy my eyes would have been misty too if I wasn't so manly who am I kidding I might have had tears in my eyes too I might have been the only one I don't remember the world just kind of melted at one moment I swear that me and her was just floating. I slowly started to bend over to her I felt like I was in a sauna it was such a relaxing heat. I kept my eyes open staring at Mabel taking her features all in I was afraid this might be a dream. She did the same it was so weird but good we have stared at each other when we did staring contest but this was different this time we wasn't trying to win we already won starting at her I noticed her hair looked like slick, her eyes was as sparkly as diamonds in a pool, and I noticed her lovely lips so kissable heh isn't that funny. I bent down as far as I could kissed her I was watching her and she was watching me but at the same time our eyes started to close it was almost like a reflex I was so happy I truly felt like I might explode my whole body the thing that really pushed me to the edge was that she stuck her tongue in my mouth. That felt so, so, so, indescribably fantastic I can't really describe the feeling to me the closest way I can describe it is by giving it an analogy her tongue and my tongue were like to warm sticks of butter just sliding on and off of each other.

I was the first one to brake what was the best feeling I could ever feel though now I know is the second best feeling in the world. I still find it invigorating that Mabel started to whimper like a dog because I broke our kiss I looked at my sister, my best friend, and my lover and said "are you ready?" she nodded her head I slowly put my penis inside of her she tensed a little bit. "Are you okay Mabel?" "Ya don't worry about your big sister" "you are only older by five minutes" "I know and don't you forget it." To recall when I said just me and her naked kissing felt like a sauna well inside her felt like a hot tube wet, hot, tight, and so nice. I thought her skin felt so nice her vagina felt amazing beyond words.

A lot of men would be ashamed to admit this but how well Mabel felt I ejaculated almost immediately. She let out a moan I started to pant a little "that was hot literally and metamorphic it felt amazing I still want some more" I started to laugh "three things you felt amazing best feeling I ever felt I truly mean it was just truly wonderful, two you mean metaphorically not metamorphic, and finally I want to feel you some more to but I don't think I can move right now." I seen that her faced changed to her thinking face then to her I got an idea face. "Hey Dipper can I try something?" "Um sure" she then grabbed me and flipped me so she was on top of me it made me harder because I could see my sperm slowly slip out of her pussy. She really didn't take that much time when she started to gyrate on me and bounce on my cock it felt good the idea of such a pleasure. The warm wet grip that her vagina was felt good when she started to bounce on me sometimes it felt like the pleasure would leave me when she only had the head of my penis inside her when I first stuck my penis inside of her it felt like a twenty when she had only the head in it felt like fifteen when she came back it felt like thirty every gyrate made the pleasure greater.

I started to grunt feeling her "you are the best" she started to fist pump in the air "yaaaaa I am the alpha twin." Seeing Mabel the person I loved the most in the middle of making love to me is truly indescribable though another bonus was seeing her blush, hearing her moan, seeing her perky boobs bouncing up and down processing all of the information made me ejaculate for the second time. I launched my seed as far as I could up her. She let out another earth shaking scream I also started to grunt in unison with her. Using science I can say that we were breathing heavily at the same time in unison because we are twins while I truly like to say it was because we were in love that we just truly are synched from our souls and our hearts. We stared into each other's eyes as we tried to catch our breath looking into the eyes of your lover can get your sexual energies. I then wrapped my hands around her waist she started to gyrate again my pleasure started to go up again that's when I wanted more when she was coming down I started to pump my hips when I did this Mabel would scream and gasp at the same time.

I felt so good I could feel myself getting close and I knew that this would be my last shot I also knew that Mabel was getting very close I could hear her breathing was fast and shallow. I then grabbed her tits she started to let out an Earth cracking scream I quickly sprung up and started to make out with Mabel I could feel her scream vibrate my mouth. I felt my essence merge with her as we both reached our climax at the same time. Her vagina started to squeeze me at the same pace as a strobe light I just let loose I ejaculated as hard and as long as I could. We both collapsed together just stared into each other's eyes we kept on trading pecks we fell asleep holding each other our naked forms almost melding together. Then me and Mabel got married had a son named Samuel Gary Pines we lived happily ever after. I also braided her hair anytime she wanted me too and we watched romcoms together all the time.

Damn it Mabel get away from my journal sorry about that Mabel got into my journal though I got to say what she planned for the future sounds great Samuel Gary Pines sounds like a great name and to be married to Mabel would be a dream come true. Though I will never braid her hair or watch romcoms with her most of them are stupid. I am glad that from now on me and Mabel will be together and love each other thanks for listening.


End file.
